Última Noche
by Inur
Summary: Una promesa, ir a cazar luciérnagas con sy hermano. Un Caballero de oro que echa de monos a su hermano fallecido en nombre de Athena, Yb recuerdo, la última noche que pasó junto a la persona a la que más veneraba, su hermano.


Inspirada en una escena de "la tumba de las Luciérnagas", una gran película de animación; Espero que os guste esta breve historia llena de amor entre estos dos hermanos.

Última noche

Aún recuerdo aquella noche como si fuera ayer. Mi hermano y yo fuimos juntos a un lago cerca del Santuario a coger luciérnagas y meterías en un bote; lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Era casi media noche cuando llegamos al lago. No hacía frío, pero soplaba una leve brisa nocturna que agitaba las hojas de los árboles que nos rodeaban produciendo un sonido un poco siniestro y eso unido a la poca luz...

- ¿No tendrás miedo verdad?

- ¡¿Qué?! Pues claro que no- respondí enfadado.

Ni hermano sonrió y me puso una mano en la cabeza.

- Bueno, vale. Sólo quería estar seguro.

Continuamos andando hasta llegar a la orilla del lago y nos sentamos. Contemplamos un rato las vistas en silencio.

- ¿Quieres mojarte los pies?- preguntó tras un rato, quitándose las votas- Af, mucho mejor- me sonrió, animándome a hacer lo mismo. Dudé un momento, pero le imité.

Y sin decir más, se metió en el agua: me hizo señas para que me acercara; el agua me cubría hasta la cintura.

En el fondo había algunas piedrecillas y, al ir descalzo me las clavaba al caminar. Lancé una exclamación de dolor al pisar algo que no era una de aquellas malditas piedras. Al darse cuenta, mi hermano vino corriendo hasta mí y me tomó por los brazos, caminando hasta la orilla.

- Parece que es un cristalito- dijo, examinando mi pie- no parece que se te haya clavado muy profundo, creo que te lo puedo quitar. Tal vez te duela un poco.

- Lo soportaré- dije.

Tras rebuscar en la bolsa que llevábamos volvió a mi lado y, suspiró; yo cerré los ojos, preparado para cualquier cosa, pero casi ni lo asentí, sólo algo así como un pinchazo.

- ¡Ya!- exclamé sorprendido. Él afirmó con la cabeza y me dijo que a la vuelta tendría que ir a que me lo mirase un médico, pero que por el momento podía seguir.

Después, tal vez para distraerme un poco, se acordó de su promesa y sacó el bote de cristal, diciendo, a modo de broma que nos íbamos de caza.

Nos arrastramos por debajo de los arbustos, intentando no hacer ruido y esperamos. Tras cinco minutos, allí, quietos, empecé a sentir sueño, el sonido del viento, el agua del lago... y una casi completa oscuridad: pero yo no quería dormirme, no hasta haber visto aquél espectáculo de luces que mi hermano, tan brillantemente me había vendido.

A la tercera cabezada, mi hermano decidió que era hora de volver a casa, así que me cargó sobre su espalda y emprendió el camino de vuelta. Le dije que no quería regresar aún, que podía aguantar un poco más para ver las luces, pero él me dijo que otro día volveríamos, que esa noche no estaban, pero yo me empeñé y me empeñé.

- No, ya te lo he dicho, hoy no hay luces- me dijo, serio.

- Si que hay, lo que pasa es que no quieres buscarlas más- le dije, también enfadado.

Puso cara frustración y por un momento pareció estar a punto de soltar alguna bordería, pero al final sólo suspiró.

- No es justo, me lo prometiste- me di la vuelta.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a suspirar,, resignado.

- Vale, pues si tu no quieres buscarlas, lo haré yo- y salí corriendo.

El pie me dolía pero aún así, corrí lo más rápido que pude. Sí, lo sé, pero es que por esa época yo aún era un crío; reconozco que no fue mi mejor idea, ya que me perdí.

Tropecé y caí al suelo, no sabía donde estaba. Todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad; veía figuras en los árboles y oía a los pájaros lanzar sonidos espeluznantes llamé a mi hermano a gritos, pero no obtuve respuestas. Con lágrimas en los ojos, me acurruqué bajo un árbol y me puse a temblar, deseando que mi hermano estuviera allí, conmigo.

De pronto sentí algo cálido cerca de mi; levanté la cabeza, allí, frente a mis ojos pude ver unas luces danzando. Me quedé unos segundos anonadado, miles de lucecitas flotaban a mi alrededor. Me sequé las lágrimas y miré a mi alrededor, si era capaz de encontrar el lago, encontraría a mi hermano.

Caminé un rato, parecía que aquellas luces me seguían. Llamé a mi hermano a voces, hasta que, al borde de la desesperación, oí como él me llamaba a su vez; corrí, corrí siguiendo su voz y me lancé a sus brazos, llorando, él me abrazó también con fuerza mientras me susurraba palabras de consuelo al oído.

Tras eso, nos sentamos de nuevo en la orilla del lago y vimos aquellas luces danzar por encima del agua. El amanecer ya se vislumbraba cuando me dormí, apoyado en el hombro de mi hermano.

- Y eso fue lo que pasó- termino de relatar. Mi compañero se queda un segundo, pensativo.

- Vaya- comenta.

La suave brisa nocturna sopla entre nosotros dos, sentados sobre el tejado de la Casa de Leo.

- Oye- me mira- creo que deberíamos volver al trabajo.

- Sí, Mu. Tienes razón- nos levantamos- Oye, mañana te tocará a ti contarme una historia- asiente.

- Buenas noches Aioria.

Y de esa manera cada uno volvió a su trabajo; me di la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a mi puesto en la Casa del León cuando vi, flotando, frente a mis ojos, una luciérnaga y supe, que mi hermano estaba allí, como aquella noche en el lago, siempre cuidando de mi.

Espero que os haya gustado esta breve historia de Saint Seiya. En principio esta es el relato de la última salida de estos dos hermanos; quiero hacer una pregunta, antes de que yo dijera el nombre del muchacho ¿adivinaron quienes eran los protagonistas? Sed sinceros. Es que quiero saber si puedo mantener el misterio hasta el final Xd, aunque, soy conciente de todas las pistas que he ido dejando.


End file.
